irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Invader Code of Conduct
The Invader Code of Conduct, made for the Irken Empire Wiki, is a guide for editors on how to properly format articles and behave in talk pages and chat. Rules of Irken Empire Wiki #Do NOT create a page about someone else's fanon without permission. #Do NOT edit a page that is not yours UNLESS you have permission OR you are correcting grammar and spelling only. #Do NOT use swear words. This includes any "loophole" swearing, such as changing the first letter or using ***. No swearing, period. #Do NOT post content that follows Rule 34. #Please, no violent content over PG-13. #Please categorize articles and insert navigational templates appropriately to ensure that Irken Empire Wiki is a more orderly compendium of Irken Empire knowledge. #Please do not insert a heading, such as Summary , if there is only a single heading within the article. Just don't put a heading until you feel the need to insert two, and then you may create two. #Whenever inserting pictures in "thumb" format, such as , be sure to add a caption like . #Refer to the Irken Empire universe from a third-person perspective. THIS DOES NOT APPLY TO MISSION LOGS. #List all references at the end articles. #Refrain from using slashes whenever possible. Instead, work the word "or" into the sentence, or figure out some other way of stating it. #Do NOT plagarize pages from other wikis. Not only is this unethical, but it could also get you and this wiki in big trouble. You will be given only one warning if you are caught plagarizing pages. #*Using art that does not belong to you is considered art theft. Do not use artwork that was made by others, and do not edit or upload artwork from other people unless they give you permission to do so, or it was made for you. #Please search to see if another page already has the same name as a page you are hoping to create. This helps prevent disambiguations from coming up. #Do not re-skin canon characters. (Ex. "This is ZIR, he is exactly like GIR") This does not meet our quality standards, and is also very uncreative. #Do not re-skin media characters. ("This TV character is actually an Irken") #Rules 15 does not apply to pages created before 10/19/2013. #Fanon must not directly contradict canon content. (Ex. "When Lurp was a smeet, he killed Almighty Tallest Purple") #Do not "badge farm", meaning you may not make pointless edits just to earn badges. This includes "this is just to earn a badge" blogs or comments. However, small edits are not punishable for "badge farming." Editing Standards Use the Minor Edit button As a corollary to the above, if you're making a minor edit (e.g. fixing a spelling error or tweaking formatting), check the "This is a minor edit" button above the Summary box before saving the page. Again, this will make things easier for the rest of us. Use the Preview Button The preview button is right next to the save edit button, and is there for a reason. It's your own personal spell checker, link checker, whatever-else checker. Use it. Users that purposefully do not preview edits as to inflate their edit count are not well regarded amongst editors, and you may find yourself in trouble with an administrator. Don't link to the current page In other words, a page should not link to itself. If it is attempted, the link will simply turn into bold text. Don't use conversational style This is an information site. It should read like Wikipedia, not like your diary. *Check your spelling and grammar. Don't use internet slang (ex. "How r u?" or "c u 2nite"). If you're not 100% sure about the way a word is spelled, type it into Google or Dictionary.com. If you know that you're not the strongest speller, compose your edits in a word processor like Microsoft Word or use Mozilla Firefox or Google Chrome which has spell-checking built in. *Don't use "smileys" or "emoticons". *Don't "reply" to content others have posted. If you think a particular point warrants discussion, post on the article's Discussion page. If you're 100% sure that something should be changed and don't think a discussion is necessary, just change it. Dialogue goes only on articles' Discussion pages or the forum. *Never abbreviate the names of characters, places, or anything. Wherever possible, use the full name of a character the first time they are mentioned. THIS DOES NOT APPLY TO MISSION LOGS. Stubs If you don't know enough information on a topic, or you know there's more, add a stub to it. To do so, try this: * And people will know that it's a stub by looking at the stub category. Generally the stub template is put at the top of the page. Don't sign your edits All contributions are appreciated, but if every user left their mark on every contribution they made, the Wiki would be nothing but signatures. If you've made an edit that you're particularly proud of (such as a transcript or screenshot), the correct place to take credit is on your own user page. If you do not have a user account, we respect your anonymity, but your edits will remain anonymous, too. THIS DOES NOT APPLY TO MISSION LOGS. Do sign your Talk or Mission log posts If you make a post on a discussion or mission log page, please sign it. If you have a user account, this is as easy as typing four tildes at the end of your post. If you don't have a user account, just sign it with your name or nickname so everybody can tell who's who when reading long conversations. Even better, create an account anyway and use the signature method described. There really is no reason not to if you're going to stick around. External Links External links are links that point to sites other than the Wiki. The links should be in the form of a bullet list. External links typically look like this: *Something Something Headers/Headings as Links Never make a header title as links. Instead, utilise the Main Redirect Template and add it under the header. Additionally, avoid adding the the Ref Tag to the header. Regional Differences in Grammar/Spelling Please refrain from basing edits on the correction of English grammar or spelling as your society sees fit. There are many variations and all are correct. For example, "color" and "colour", "center" and "centre". Note that American English users use "-ize" or "-yze" whereas the British English users use "-ise" or "-yse". Category:Irken Empire Wiki